gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Forest of Whispers
Finish this maze to get the Minstrel gumball. Hidden Gumball To get the Sunflower gumball: *Do not plant the Jack's Magic Bean that you receive on Floor 1. This can not be completed if you plant that seed. * Collect 300 Black Thorn Seed. Can be dropped by plant-type enemies or purchased from Dave's Cottage *Obtain Sunflower Seed and plant it. Obtainable from Boss floors beginning with 30F. *Purchase 10 Sunlight from the Sunflower (for 30 Black Thorn Seed each) to obtain Sunflower Gumball. You can also get some Sunlight from other sources like from Bunny's eggs. *Once Sunflower is obtained, you can plant Jack's Magic Bean or another Sunflower Seed if you have one. * You can repeat the process for fragments on later runs Enemies Boss Skills *Death Impact - Launch an attack every 3 rounds to cause 300% damage *Withered Branch - Cause the Withered Branch effect when a mushroom dies (Loses 15% of total HP from an attack by Magic Vines. The effect lasts 3 rounds.) The Magic Resistance, Physical Resistance and Reflect Damage on the boss as well as the extra MP cost on spell-casting come from the 4 mushroom minions with the same Health and Attack, but each with their own ability. Mushroom-Green Amanita Verna - Poisons the enemy after being killed (Loses HP each round. The effect will last 3 rounds.) Bind - When active, enhances the Ancient Guardian's Physical Resistance by 70% Mushroom-Pink ' Amanita Verna - Poisons the enemy after being killed (Loses HP each round. The effect will last 3 rounds.) Bind - When active, enhances the Ancient Guardian's Magic Resistance by 70% '''Mushroom-Red ' Amanita Verna - Poisons the enemy after being killed (Loses HP each round. The effect will last 3 rounds.) Bind - When active, the Ancient Guardian is able to reflect 50% of damage suffered 'Mushroom-Yellow ' Amanita Verna - Poisons the enemy after being killed (Loses HP each round. The effect will last 3 rounds.) Bind - When active, increases the MP consumption of enemies by 3X Basic strategy is to eliminate Mushrooms in time with Magic Vine attacks, and then attack the boss after the mushrooms are defeated. Special Occurrences thumb|right|x70px Dave's Cottage *Bloody Cuscutae - 100 EP *Explosive Pumpkin (Item) - 100 EP *Black Thorn Seed x5 - 30 EP *Black Thorn Seed x10 - 60 EP *Magic Spring (revives dead magic vine) - 150 EP Plant's Cave thumb|right|x70px *Fight a number of enemies to get Black Thorn Seed or Bloody Cuscutae or Crystal Mushroom Fruit Tree thumb|right|x70px - Increases one stat Garden Magic Vine Upgrades: *Bloody Cuscutae - (Active skill 25 MP) (Power 100% +25% per level) damage to an enemy, recover HP if it's killed *Explosive Pumpkin - Attack+3/lvl, HP+10/lvl, 4/8/12/16/20% chance to cause 300% damage when Magic Vine attacks *Crystal Mushroom - Power+3/lvl, MP+10/lvl, 5/10/15/20/25% to avoid counterattack when Magic Vine attacks. *Golden Mandala - Enhance Gumball with 6/12/18/24/30% of Magic Vine's attributes. Corpses Out-of-Maze Loot Get these items in the maze and use them outside: *Heart of Ancient Tree (boss loot) * Evil Pumpkin (High chance) * Other Rank3 Ingredients (Tower Flower, Crystal Egg) *Gumball Pot as boss loot *Crown of Great Elf King, Titan Knight's Boots & Cape of Archbishop fragments * And all the usual (Fruit of World Tree, main and hidden Gumball fragments, coins, whatever you can get with your Compass, whatever you can get from your gumballs exclusive skills, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes ...) For raid results, see Bandit's Raid#Result Table Notable Loot Mushrooms Can be found with God of Thieves (God of Thieves' Lantern) Specific loots Title Specific Loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see '''here. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. Gumball specific loots *Gang Cadre can obtain the items of the Zombie (Suit) through blackmail. *A villager from Adventurer can give 30 Black Thorn Seed *Random Gumball Villager - Magic Vine attributes raised: Atk+3, Power +3, HP+30, MP+30 Tips If using melee gumball, it may help soul link gumball with poison resistance (against boss mushrooms) such as Witch. The Farplane Ranger (Farplane's Lantern) title can be useful. See corpses section. Quests / DP External links *Speedrun Video +Sunflower gumball *Speedfarm 11 min. + Special Secret Code K2744 *Video Walkthrough Category:Mazes